greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Derek Bailey Shepherd
Derek Bailey Shepherd is the only son of Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd. He has two siblings, an older sister, Zola, and a younger sister, Ellis. History Meredith's Pregnancy Meredith found out she was pregnant three weeks into her pregnancy, a few months after Mark died. She told Derek by buying a shirt for Zola that said "World's Best Big Sister". At first, she was convinced that she would miscarry, which is why she only told him, and not even Cristina. ("I Was Made for Lovin' You") Birth Meredith went into labor in the middle of a super storm. The labor was going smoothly until the OB determined that the baby had face presentation. He was then born via emergency c-section in the dark during the storm. In the operating room, the doctors had to hold flashlights so that Connie, the OB, could see to deliver him. After he was born, his breathing was shallow and his sats were low, so he was taken to the NICU to be monitored and receive oxygen. After he was born, Shane noticed that Meredith had suffered from a massive splenic hemorrhage caused by her fall down the stairs. Miranda Bailey performed surgery to stop the hemorrhage and saved Meredith's life, thus Meredith named her son after her. ("Perfect Storm") Meredith's Attack A few weeks after Meredith was attacked by a patient, Arizona and Alex brought Zola, Bailey, and Ellis in to see her. However, the three of them were too scared by her appearance and the visit was brief. After she had recovered, the family was happily reunited at home. ("The Sound of Silence") Notes and Trivia *He was named after his father and Miranda Bailey, his parents' colleague who saved Meredith after she delivered him. *For his first Halloween, he was dressed as a pumpkin.Thriller, 10x07 *He is almost always called Bailey. *While he was being watched by his aunt Maggie, he once spilled an entire bag of flour on the floor.Trigger Happy, 12x20 *Before falling unconscious, Meredith said that she knew his name but was put under anaestethic before she could tell anyone. It is unknown if she had the name Bailey in mind at the time, as Bailey hadn't saved her yet. *Before his birth, Meredith and Cristina occasionally referred to him as "fetus." *Before his sex was determined, Meredith referred to him as "she" while Derek refered to him as "he". *When discussing names, Derek said he liked William and Meredith liked Sebastian. *He is the only one of his parents' three kids to be born in the hospital where they work, as well as the only one born in Seattle.Perfect Storm, 9x24 Gallery Episodic 9x24BaileyGreyShepherd.png|Perfect Storm 10x01DerekBaileyShepherd.png|Seal Our Fate (with Callie) 10x02DerekBaileyShepherd.png|I Want You With Me (with Alex) 10x03DerekBaileyShepherd.png|Everybody's Crying Mercy 10x04DerekBaileyShepherd.png|Puttin' on the Ritz 10x05DerekBaileyShepherd.png|I Bet It Stung 10x06DerekBaileyShepherd.png|Map of You 10x07DerekBaileyShepherd.png|Thriller 10x09DerekBaileyShepherd.jpg|Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word 10x10DerekBaileyShepherd.png|Somebody That I Used to Know 10x12DerekBaileyShepherd.png|Get Up, Stand Up (with Derek) 10x17DerekBaileyShepherd.jpg|Do You Know? 10x18DerekBaileyShepherd.png|You Be Illin' 10x19DerekBaileyShepherd.png|I'm Winning 10x20DerekBaileyShepherd.png|Go It Alone (with Callie) 10x21DerekBaileyShepherd.png|Change of Heart (with Derek) 10x24DerekBaileyShepherd.png|Fear (of the Unknown) 11x10DerekBaileyShepherd.png|The Bed's Too Big Without You 11x18DerekBaileyShepherd.jpg|When I Grow Up (with Derek and Zola) 11x19DerekBaileyShepherd.jpg|Crazy Love 11x21DerekBaileyShepherd.jpg|How to Save a Life (with Meredith) 11x22DerekBaileyShepherd.jpg|She's Leaving Home (right) 11x23ZolaGreyShepherd.jpg|Time Stops (left) 12x09ZolaBaileyGreyShepherd.png|The Sound of Silence 12x16ZolaGreyShepherd.png|When It Hurts So Bad 12x20BaileyShepherd.png|Trigger Happy 12x21DerekBaileyShepherd.png|You're Gonna Need Someone on Your Side 13x08DerekBaileyShepherd.png|The Room Where It Happens 13x17DerekBaileyShepherd.png|Till I Hear It From You 13x23DerekBaileyShepherd.png|True Colors 14x13DerekBaileyShepherd.png|You Really Got a Hold on Me 14x19DerekBaileyShepherd.png|Beautiful Dreamer 14x23DerekBaileyShepherd.png|Cold as Ice Episode Stills 9x24-6.jpg 9x24-7.jpg 9x24-11.jpg 9x24-12.jpg 9x24-13.jpg 10x02-3.jpg 10x02-6.jpg 10x02-8.jpg 10x02-15.jpg 10x02-19.jpg 10x02-21.jpg 10x02-22.jpg 10x03-2.jpg 10x12-4.jpg 10x12-5.jpg 10x12-6.jpg 10x12-7.jpg 10x12-9.jpg 10x21-4.jpg 11x21-1.png 11x21-15.jpg 11x22-2.jpg 11x22-5.jpg 11x22-6.jpg 11x22-23.jpg 13x08-1.jpg 13x08-2.jpg 13x08-3.jpg 13x08-4.jpg 13x08-5.jpg Appearances de:Derek Bailey Shepherd fr:Derek Bailey Shepherd Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S9 Characters Category:GA S10 Characters Category:GA S11 Characters Category:GA S12 Characters Category:GA S13 Characters Category:GA S14 Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (Neonatal)